


Take My Breath Away

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt: oo summer kink fest!!! May we have some Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran and breathplay, with Moran on the receiving end of that please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

Sometimes, Jim needs this.

Sebastian has heard the things his men say. They’ve seen the bruises, the bandages, the black eyes. He’s seen the way Sophie’s lips thin when he shows up at her door on the nights Jim kicks him out. He knows that he’s fucked up. He knows they’re both fucked up. Together.

“Moran.” Jim’s hand connects with Sebastian’s face, hard, and Sebastian tastes blood. He blinks through the haze of pain and it takes a worrying amount of time for his eyes to focus. Distantly, his brain runs through concussion facts, but they don’t actually register as something he should be care about at the moment.

Jim’s eyes are black. His fingers grip Sebastian’s hips so hard Sebastian wonders if he’ll actually have dents. Is it possible to dent bone? He can’t remember.

A particularly hard thrust pulls him out of his thoughts.

“Eyes on me, darling,” Jim reminds him and Sebastian laughs. His eyes are always on Jim. He shines too brightly to ever sink into the background.

But without an outlet, Jim would burn himself from the inside out.

There are hands around his neck and Jim’s next thrust pushes Sebastian against the headboard.

“Something funny?” he growls. He shifts his hips, changes the angle a bit, and Sebastian gasps at the feeling of Jim’s cock brushing against his prostate. Before he can exhale, Jim tightens his grip. His thumbs press into the hollow of Sebastian’s throat.

Suddenly, Sebastian is rock hard.

The pain is still there, though. He’s sure he’s bleeding in more than a few places, but Jim knows what he’s doing. He’d never hurt him. Not seriously. Sebastian has to trust him enough for that, lest the panic sink in.

Jim’s nails dig into Sebastian’s skin. Breathing is suddenly very difficult.

“I asked you a question,” Jim says.

Sebastian struggles for breath. What was the question again? He chokes. “I don’t-”

Apparently it’s not the right thing to say. Jim presses forward to lean his weight on his hands and now breathing isn’t just difficult; it’s an impossibility.

Sebastian tenses against Jim. He brings his hands up to Jim’s wrists, grips them hard. He doesn’t attempt to pull him off. He could, easily. He’s been in this position with stronger men - men who actually wanted to kill him - and won. But this is something else. Jim’s eyes are swimming in darkness. He looks like a man possessed and Sebastian wonders if he’s going to survive this one.

Black spots start to cloud his vision. Dimly, he can feel his orgasm building. Jim is all around him, inside of him. His breath is loud in Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian holds onto the sound as his lungs burn and he fights unconsciousness.

Jim’s breath stutters and Sebastian can feel his come, warm and wet, inside of him. His hands clench as he moans and Sebastian thinks, as he tips into darkness, that he sounds relieved. It’s peaceful.

Then everything bursts back into focus. The pressure around his neck goes away. Oxygen flows into his lungs too quickly, leaving them aching. There’s a hand around his cock, tight and stroking fast and rough the way he likes, and it’s too much. It’s too sudden and not enough but it’s just right and -

Jim’s lips find Sebastian’s neck, press hard against his jugular, and Sebastian comes.

His vision goes white around the edges, a stark contrast of the darkness from before. He pulls Jim against him. It hurts to have him so close but, like this, he can feel Jim’s heartbeat. And he figures they both need a reminder of their humanity anyway.

Jim’s hand strokes over Sebastian’s face and Sebastian closes his eyes as he comes down from the high.

“Gorgeous,” Jim breathes. His thumb brushes Sebastian’s bottom lip and Sebastian twitches at the stab of pain. Right. Split lip. He’d forgotten. It’s nothing compared to how the rest of his body feels, but he’s trying not to concentrate on that right now. Jim is warm and pliant on top of him. He can tend to his wounds later.

“Thank you.”

Sebastian turns his head to look at Jim. He blinks. “For-” The word sticks in his throat. His vocal chords feel like sandpaper. “For what?”

Jim’s shrugs. He’s soft again, the way Sebastian likes best. He shifts until he can rest his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “You know what.”

Sebastian feels the smile spread over his face. Something like pride blooms in his chest, though it could just be left over adrenaline.

Sometimes, Jim needs this. On the days his brain threatens to destroy every bit of him, Jim needs someone to protect him. It’s just that protecting doesn’t always mean being defensive. Sometimes it’s just being the punching bag.

He takes Jim’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “Of course.” 


End file.
